


How Much Is That Dress Worth to You?

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Pyrrha is trying to find the perfect dress for the school dance. Once she realizes she can't afford it the cashier is more than happy to work out a deal with her. Takes place during Volume 2. My commissions are open! Email me at smutrt@gmail.com or DM me on Twitter at RT_Smut if you're interested!
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 33





	How Much Is That Dress Worth to You?

Pyrrha was feeling nervous for the first time in a very long time, and she wasn’t even doing anything dangerous. She was simply trying to pick out a dress to wear for the upcoming school dance. 

“Oh, I wonder if Jaune will like this one?” Pyrrha said to herself as she ran her hands over the silky smooth material of a long white dress she was thinking about buying. 

She shook her head and walked away from the dress and said, “No, he wouldn’t like that one. It makes me look immature.” 

This was the third store Pyrrha had searched so far. She absolutely had to find the perfect dress for the dance. She had to find a dress that she liked, the Jaune liked, and one that would finally get it through Jaune’s head that she had feelings for him without having to outwardly say it. But, as Pyrrha gave up on yet another dress she began to lose hope. 

“Maybe I should just try another store…” Pyrrha said, dejected. 

She had hoped that since this was the priciest dress store in town that maybe she would find something suitable here. There were only a couple more stores after this one and by this point, Pyrrha was just about ready to call it a day. That was however, until something caught her eye right before she left the store. 

In one of the corners of the store there was a mannequin dressed in a long, deep backless dress. Pyrrha made a beeline for it. She quickly examined the dress up and down, looking for any flaws. A wide grin crossed her face as she couldn’t see anything wrong with it. Not only that, but the dress the mannequin was wearing looked to be about her size as well. 

“E-Excuse me!?” Pyrrha excitedly called out, hoping to catch the attention of the employee a few feet away. 

He turned around and asked, “Can I help you?”

“Yes! This dress right here!” 

He gave her a confused look, “Did you want to buy it?” 

“Oh, heavens not yet! I would simply like to try it on for now!” Pyrrha said. 

As the employee began taking the dress off of the mannequin Pyrrha felt herself blush. She had been so excited about the dress she couldn’t even manage to get her thoughts straight. As soon as Pyrrha had the dress in her hands she dashed to the nearest dressing room. Her hands were shaking as she put the dress on. She almost squealed in delight as she discovered the dress fit her perfectly. She felt incredibly fortunate to find the perfect dress for the dance. 

Once she took the dress off and put her regular clothes back on she went up to the cashier to pay for it. Without thinking she pulled out her debit card and tried paying for it with that. But then, something happened that she wasn’t expecting. Her card was declined. 

“What? This has to be some kind of mistake. Could you please try that card again?” Pyrrha asked. 

The young man tried again. And again. And again. Every time it didn’t work. Pyrrha became nervous. 

“Do you have some other way to pay for this?” The cashier asked. 

“N-No. I shouldn’t need one! I have plenty of money in the bank from my sponsorships. Unless, were they actually serious when they said they would stop my funding if I went to Beacon!?” Pyrrha wondered out loud. 

The man leaned over the counter and said, “Look, I have no idea what you’re talking about and frankly, I don’t really care. Either you pay for the dress or I’m going to have to ask you to leave. 

“No, please! I need that dress! I won’t find another dress like it!” Pyrrha begged, leaning on the counter as well. 

The cashier’s eyes drifted down to her chest. Pyrrha’s top didn’t cover the top part of her chest as well as her arms. His eyes were immediately drawn to the little bit of cleavage she had on display. He knew just from looking that there was so much more of her breasts yet to be uncovered. His cock began to grow hard as the gears started turning in his head. 

“You know what… Actually today at the store we’re offering a discount on this very dress!” The cashier said. 

Pyrrha’s eyes lit up again, “Oh, really? That’s wonderful to hear! How much is it? Might have enough cash on me to pay for it in that case.” 

“It’s not that kind of discount. You see, to get this discount you have to  _ earn  _ it. If you catch my drift.” He said. 

“I’m not quite sure I understand. Are you offering me a job here?’ Pyrrha asked. 

“In a way, yes. It’s not a difficult job and I’ll only need you for the next hour or so.” The cashier explained. 

“This seems too good to be true. You’re saying I only have to work for an hour and I get a discount on the dress? How much of a discount could it be for only an hour of work?” She asked. 

“Hmm, let’s say at least 95%.” He said. 

“Oh my! What do I have to do for this job?” Pyrrha asked. 

“So, you agree to take the job?” 

“Yes! Absolutely!” Pyrrha affirmed. 

“I’m glad to hear it! Follow me.” The cashier said as he stepped out from behind the counter and began walking away. 

Pyrrha quickly followed close behind. The store itself wasn’t too big and soon enough she was led to a somewhat cramped storeroom. As Pyrrha entered the room she discovered that there was barely enough room to hold the two of them. 

“Could you close the door?” The cashier asked. 

Pyrrha gently closed the door and turned back to the man. “So, do I have to organize this room?” She asked. 

The cashier began unbuckling his belt and said, “No, I have something different in mind.”

“Are you taking your uniform off so I can do the laundry?” She asked. 

“What? No! Do I really have to spell it out for you?” He asked. 

“It would seem so. I have no idea what this ‘job’ entails yet.” Pyrrha said. 

The cashier sighed. “I can’t believe your this dense so I’m going to explain what’s happening for future reference; in case this happens to you again. See, I invited you here into this back room so I could have sex with you in exchange for that dress.” 

Pyrrha felt her face go beet red. She had never even come close to sex before. The closest she had ever gotten to a relationship was her feelings for Jaune. She had been far too busy with her training and her studies to think about doing anything sexual. 

“I-If I agree to do this, will you give me the dress?” Pyrrha asked. 

“Of course! I’ll let you walk out of here with it. Free of charge. Well, not exactly free…” He said as he pulled his hard cock through the open zipper of his pants. 

Pyrrha nervously swallowed. As much as she didn’t want to do this she knew she wasn’t going to find a more perfect dress. She let out a long, reluctant sigh and asked him, 

“So what do you need me to do?” 

The man grinned, “Well first, you can get on your knees and open your mouth.” 

Pyrrha did as the cashier asked. She wasn’t quite sure what was in store for herself but hoped that whatever he wanted to do he would do it quickly so she could finish preparing for the dance. 

Pyrrha closed her eyes and opened her mouth as wide as she could. A moment later she felt an intense heat extremely close to her mouth. She figured this must have been the man’s thing and braced herself. She felt him gently rest his fingers on the back of her head. Pyrrha relaxed a little as she thought he wouldn’t be as rough as she initially thought. She was wrong. 

The next instant the man moaned as he rammed the entire length of his cock down Pyrrha’s throat, causing her to start choking immediately. She tried her best to regain her composure but it was next to impossible with the cock slamming deep into her throat over and over again. 

“Oh fuck, your throat feels fucking amazing!” The man moaned loudly. 

He started fucking Pyrrha’s throat faster and harder. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to focus on breathing through her nose for the time being. It worked to some effect. She wasn’t immediately going to choke to death like before. Pyrrha was able to take in short, quick breaths through her nose every time the cashier withdrew his cock back into her mouth. But, Pyrrha knew it wouldn’t be enough to stave off asphyxiation forever and had to find a way to get him to cum quickly. That was much easier said than done. Not only was the man in complete control of the situation, tightly gripping Pyrrha’s head and fucking her throat with everything he had, but this was the first blowjob she had given and had no idea how to enhance the pleasure. With a limited arsenal at her disposal, Pyrrha decided to experiment with what she had available. 

She started with her tongue. Instead of simply holding it at the back of her throat like she had been doing up until this point Pyrrha began being more proactive with it. She moved it forward and pressed the flat part of her tongue against the cashier’s shaft and made her tongue curve to match the shape of it. 

“Oh holy shit!” He groaned, “Your tongue feels so fucking good keep doing that.” 

Pyrrha held her tongue in place as the cashier began thrusting faster and faster. She could barely get any air with how fast he was fucking her throat. She needed him to be done now. Pyrrha moved her tongue again, except this time she moved it back and pressed it against the head of his cock when it was in her mouth. She fully expected him to push past her tongue and continue fucking her throat but instead, he stopped. 

“Oh fuck! Oh God yes! Swirl your tongue around the head!” The man whimpered. 

Pyrrha was unsure of what exactly the man meant but made her best guess anyway. She pressed the flat part of her tongue against the very tip of his cock and started licking it fervently. Pyrrha winced a little at the salty taste of the cashier’s cock but continued licking anyway. 

The man made short, but forceful thrusts into Pyrrha’s mouth, stopping his cock just before it entered her throat. The feeling of Pyrrha’s warm, wet mouth so enthusiastically licking and teasing his cock head along with his urethra was becoming too much for him to bear. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Shit! I’m gonna cum!” The cashier moaned. 

Pyrrha could feel the cock in her mouth swell as he said that. The head even more so. The mushroom tip seemed to expand to double its original size as Pyrrha continued to lick it. 

“Here it comes!” He moaned. 

The next thing Pyrrha felt was a hot rope of cum erupt from the cashier’s cock and splash against her tongue. She retched at the taste. It was way saltier than she could handle. But, as Pyrrha tried to pull her head free from the man’s cock he tightened his grip on her head and firmly held her in place as he continued cumming. Rope after rope of cum shot out of his cock and quickly filled Pyrrha’s mouth. She tried to hold it in her mouth so she could spit it out after he was done cumming but he just wouldn’t stop. She tried to hold on, letting the excess cum dribble out of her mouth and go down her chin. She hated the taste in her mouth enough Pyrrha knew there would be no way she would be able to swallow his cum. 

Thankfully, the man eventually finished cumming and relinquished his grip on her head. Pyrrha leapt back and immediately spat out the man’s cum and began coughing. 

“Fuck, that felt incredible!” The cashier said. 

After coughing a few more times and taking a few deep breaths, Pyrrha finally spoke, “Does that mean… you’re finished now?” 

“Are you kidding me!? No fucking way am I done with you yet! I haven’t even seen you naked!” The man exclaimed. 

Pyrrha felt herself blush again. This would be the first time a man outside of her family would have seen her naked. She was about to decline when she remembered Jaune. The whole reason she was doing this was for him. For the dress. Pyrrha stood up and steeled her resolve. She had to do this if she wanted that dress. She started with her gloves. Carefully loosening the strings on her bracers so she could slide them off, followed closely by her actual gloves. Next was her necklace. She undid the clasp on the back of her neck and pulled it off and placed it on the ground in a pile with her gloves. She then looked down and worked on her boots, grabbing the heel of each one and pulling them off her legs. 

“Come on, hurry up! I don’t got all day!” The cashier ordered. 

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and continued stripping at a faster pace. The last piece of clothing she had on was her top. She gripped the top parts of it near her breasts and paused for a moment. 

“I wanna see those big titties you’ve got hiding under there!” The man said. 

_ Does this man have no shame? _ Pyrrha thought. But, as soon as she remembered the dress she pulled it up and over her head, leaving her completely topless. 

“Oh fuck yes! Your tits are fuckin’ huge! Come over here.” The cashier ordered as he tapped the table next to him. 

Pyrrha took a couple of steps and positioned herself between the table and the cashier. “What would you like me to do now?” She asked. 

“Put your back against this table. I wanna fuck those titties.” He growled. 

As uncomfortable as it was, Pyrrha laid her back against the table and squatted down so she could stay in that position. The man then closed the gap between himself and Pyrrha and rested his cock in the valley between her breasts. 

“You didn’t wear a bra today?” The man asked as he grabbed the sides of her breasts and started pushing them together. 

Pyrrha shook her head. “Undergarments restrict my movements too much. I must be ready to fight at any moment so I never bother wearing them.” 

“Fuck it, whatever. Better for me.” The cashier said. He fully enveloped his cock in between her breasts. 

He groaned softly as he began fucking Pyrrha’s breasts. His eyes were locked on them as they jiggled up and down with each of his thrusts. It was mesmerizing him. Pyrrha looked at the cashier’s face and could see him start drooling the longer he fucked and stared at her chest. Pyrrha was completely embarrassed. She had no idea  _ this _ was what was going through the minds of the boys she caught staring at her chest. This seemed like such a perverted act to Pyrrha. She truly didn’t understand the appeal of a man thrusting his cock against a pair of breasts when there were more than enough other places on a woman for a man to pleasure himself with. He didn’t have to resort to rubbing against her breasts. But, Pyrrha realized she should have felt grateful as the man chose to do this instead of wanting to have sex with her pussy. She desperately hoped that he would be done after this and wouldn’t even consider that hole. Pyrrha was saving that one for her one true love. For Jaune. 

“Fuck! Your fucking tits are so soft! They’re gonna make me cum soon!” The man groaned loudly. 

Pyrrha’s back was starting to get sore. She was grateful at the very least that having her breasts fucked was much less involved than having the man fuck her mouth. She also wasn’t at risk of suffocating this way. Plus, he seemed to be taking care of everything himself. Now, Pyrrha just had to wish that this was the end of it. 

“Fuck! Look at me. Look at me as I cum.” The cashier ordered. 

Pyrrha locked eyes with the man. That seemed to drive him crazy as he began fucking her breasts as fast as he could. She could feel some friction between his cock and her breasts heat up her skin. Pyrrha knew there would be burn marks if he kept this up for much longer. The man groaned louder as his gaze became locked on Pyrrha’s. 

“Take it! Fuck! Fucking take my cum you bitch!” He growled. 

Pyrrha didn’t have time to respond to him as she watched the man thrust his cock up until the head was poking out the top of her breasts and cum. Thick, gooey strings of cum erupted out of the cashier’s cock and began splattering all over Pyrrha’s body. The first couple shots landed on her cheek. After the first one nearly went into her mouth she turned her head to the right and her left cheek was covered with another couple shots of cum. Each subsequent spurt of cum landed on Pyrrha’s neck and the last few drops leaked out onto her breasts. 

“God damn…” The cashier breathed as he finally let go of Pyrrha’s breasts. 

“Are you finished now?” She asked. 

“Not quite. Now, turn around and bend over onto the table.” He said. 

Again, Pyrrha didn’t know what he had in mind but knew she had to go along with it if she wanted that dress. When she turned around and bent over she had a clear line of sight to the red dress hanging up on a hanger on the back of the door. No matter what this man did to her, all she had to do was focus on that dress and everything would be fine. 

The man, as hard as he was when he started, slapped his cock hard against Pyrrha’s back and slowly began trailing his cock down. She began to shiver in fear. She looked straight ahead at the dress and tried her best to ignore what was happening behind her. But Pyrrha could still feel the heat from the cashier’s cock slide lower and lower, quickly encroaching on her private areas. She felt his cock briefly brush against her asshole and kept going. A half second later she felt the cock start rubbing against the lips of her pussy. 

“Y-You can’t! Not there!” Pyrrha cried. 

“Why not? You want that dress, don’t you?” The man asked. 

“I-I do! But I’m saving that one for the one I love!” Pyrrha pled. 

The man was about to ignore her pleas. But, after thinking it over he figured it was for the best if he listened to her. She might decide the deal isn’t worth it if he went ahead and took her virginity. The cashier moved his cock back up and pressed his head against her tight asshole. 

“So, this one’s fine?” He asked. 

“No, please! That’ll hurt too much! Can’t you just rub it against me until you finish?” Pyrrha requested. 

The man didn’t like that answer but again, knew that if he went ahead and fucked her that she would pull out of the deal. The cashier sighed and pointed his cock back up and rested his length between Pyrrha’s thick, toned ass cheeks and started thrusting. 

He was surprised at how amazing her ass felt against his cock. Despite how firm it was from exercising the skin itself felt incredibly soft and warm, even more so than her breasts. The cashier was starting to actually feel glad that Pyrrha resisted him. 

“God damn! Your ass is incredible! I’m gonna fucking make a mess of it!” He moaned. 

Pyrrha sighed and continued looking straight ahead at the dress. With each passing second it became more and more difficult for Pyrrha to keep her focus on the goal. She just wanted, more than anything, to leave this place. She let out a high-pitched yelp as the man suddenly forced her ass cheeks together until they were pressing hard against his cock. 

The cashier felt himself getting close. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this horny. He knew it would be such a waste to blow his load outside of her body. He needed to finish inside and didn’t care which hole he did it in. He abruptly let go of Pyrrha’s ass and pulled his cock away for just a moment. 

“Are you finished now?” Pyrrha asked. 

“Not. Yet.” He growled. 

The cashier grabbed onto her ass once again and pulled it towards his cock as he thrusted forward. On the first try, he managed to plunge his cock deep inside of Pyrrha’s asshole. 

“Ow! Please stop! It’s too big!” Pyrrha cried. 

“Holy fuck you’re tight!” The cashier moaned loudly. 

Pyrrha tried to pull herself away from the man’s grasp but he was much stronger than her and firmly held her in place as he proceeded to ruin her virgin asshole.The cashier was extremely happy with his decision to fuck one of her holes. It felt so much tighter and better than he could have ever imagined. He didn’t have the patience to take things slow and rammed his cock in and out of Pyrrha’s ass with no regard for her safety or comfort. 

Pyrrah’s mind was entirely focused on the dress now. She had endured pain far worse than this for her training so she was able to mentally block it out by thinking happy thoughts. Those thoughts right now were of her and Jaune being together at the dance. Enjoying each other’s company and dancing the night away, forgetting that other people existed. Pyrrha would look into Jaune’s eyes as their bodies were entwined as they were rocking back and forth on the dance floor to a slow song. She would then look into his eyes and finally tell him how she truly felt about him. His eyes would light up as he confessed that he felt the same way. The next moments would be lost in Pyrrha’s memory as she could only remember the feelings of true happiness and joy. Feelings that she had never felt in her entire life. 

But that’s not what was happening in reality. Right now, the cashier was sweating profusely as his climax quickly approached. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum again!” 

“Go ahead Jaune! Do it inside!” Pyrrha shouted. The lines of reality and fantasy had blurred completely. 

The cashier didn’t care what name she called him. As soon as she begged him to cum inside of her asshole that was enough to send him over the edge. He let out one last, loud moan as he poured the rest of the cum he had stored in his balls deep inside of Pyrrha’s ass. 

“Oh yes! That’s it Jaune! I can feel your warmth entering me! I love it!” She moaned. 

Once the cashier finally finished cumming he quickly pulled his cock out of Pyrrha’s ass and said, “Go. Take the dress. You’ve earned it.” 

Pyrrha smiled as she stood up straight and began dressing herself. She was surprised how little her ass hurt after getting it fucked. There was some residual soreness but nothing too extreme. She collected the dress and headed out of the store. Everything was now set for the dance. She had the dress, hopefully a date, and if she  _ did _ end up going on a date with Jaune she would have some sexual experience that she could surprise him with. She couldn’t explain why, but Pyrrha wanted to get fucked in the ass by Jaune. 


End file.
